


Crayons

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: The Crayons Verse [2]
Category: Bunnicula (TV Show), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Crushes, Drawing, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, Pre-Relationship, at the beginning when Bunnicula drew that lil picture :B so cute, lol I got the idea when I was watchin that episode with the owl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnicula likes to draw. He often sits in the corner, while Chester sits in a chair and reads, and he draws whatever comes to his twisted mind. More often than not, he ends up drawing Chester.</p><p>Can be seen as a sequel to 'Potions and Spells' but can also stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons

**Author's Note:**

> I... Actually like the idea of Bunnicula having a crush on Chester and silently pining more than I like the idea of them as a couple? By a small margin of course but still. I'm in uncharted territory here. I don't know what to do.
> 
> ...ENJOY THE STORY!

Bunnicula hummed to himself, resting on his tummy as he carefully filled in the lines he'd drawn on his picture. He giggled to himself as he put down the brown crayon and picked up the yellow one and began to fill in the eyes. After a moment, he paused, and looked at the lines, then at his crayon. It's so hard to shade things with crayons, he thought sadly. But they were all he could fit into his tiny paws. He sighed and continued drawing.

When he finally finished, he looked over it one final time with satisfaction and a grin. He folded it up and stood on his feet, giggling excitedly to himself as he approached Chester. The cat looked up in concern when he heard him approaching, and his nerves didn't seem to be calmed when Bunnicula just kept giggling.

"Okay, what are you gonna do now?" Chester asked, already expecting the worst. Bunnicula thrust the folded paper at him, chattering nonsensically. Chester looked at him suspiciously but, against his better judgement, took the paper and unfolded it.

On one side of the page, Bunnicula had drawn Chester looking terrified, no surprise there. Chester couldn't tell if Bunnicula had drawn him sitting or with tiny legs though. On the other side of the page were some ghostly demon-type creatures. Chester didn't know what they were supposed to be and he didn't ask. And then in the middle, Bunnicula had drawn himself, kind of... Roaring at the creatures? Chester sighed and folded the paper again.

"If you're saying I need you to protect me, you're _so_ wrong," he said bitterly. Bunnicula only grinned in reply. When Chester tried to give back the drawing, Bunnicula only shook his head and stepped away. Chester raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to keep it?"

Bunnicula nodded, giggling. The bunny turned and went back to his corner to draw some more. Chester looked down at the folded piece of paper with a sigh, before putting it down next to him and then turning back to his book.

Bunnicula hummed, thinking. What else could he draw? Suddenly, an idea hit him, and he checked over the colors he had. Gold, red, pink, purple, it seemed like enough... Though his brown crayon was really wearing down. He frowned and took it over to Chester with a sad, pouty look. It took the cat a moment to notice that he had come back, but when he did he frowned as he realized why.

"It wouldn't be so tiny if you'd stop drawing _me_ all the time," Chester said. Bunnicula let out a whine - He liked drawing Chester! He shook his crayon, as if he could get it to grow. Chester let out an annoyed sigh and stood up, leaving the book and paper behind in the chair.

"Come on, I think Mina might have some crayons in her room."

Bunnicula let out a happy cheer and followed Chester, chattering happily in gibberish. Chester shook his head and chose to believe that he was saying 'thank you'.

When they got into Mina's bedroom, they found Harold on her bed, in a deep slumber. Chester opened the chest at the end of the bed and found various items - Tiny plastic skulls, tangled wires, an old forgotten video game console, and a box of crayons. Chester pulled out the crayon box and shut the lid.

"Huh?" Harold muttered, shifting on the bed. He opened his eyes blearily. He took a glance at Chester and Bunnicula and crawled off the bed.

"Has Mina filled our bowls yet?"

"Uh, I think so. She should be in the kitchen anyway."

Harold nodded and headed downstairs, pausing to pat Bunnicula on the head before continuing. Bunnicula waved at him before snatching the crayons from Chester and running back downstairs himself. He heard Chester give another annoyed sigh before following him.

Bunnicula excitedly started to draw the outline of his picture. He started giggling to himself, wondering what Chester would say if he saw it. He toyed with that thought, wondering if he should show him.

After a few minutes, he decided not to. It might make his little crush a bit too obvious. Not that he was worried about it, because he was sure Chester's reaction to it would be amusing - He may even  _blush_. Oh, that would be quite the sight! He started giggling even more at the thought.

But it was still funnier when he didn't know. In Bunnicula's opinion, it was just so exciting to be hiding such a secret. At any moment he could choose to have it come out, and he had even dropped a few, tiny hints now and then. The fact that Chester was utterly clueless about the whole matter just made him even  _more_ adorable, though. Not to mention it was pretty hilarious.

"Are you drawing me again?"

Bunnicula looked up when he heard Chester speak. He giggled when he saw how annoyed the cat was. Bunnicula nodded with a cheeky grin, and Chester sighed.

"Why are you so fascinated with drawing me?"

Bunnicula shrugged, his grin growing. He'd like to have Chester figure it out on his own. He went back to his current picture, humming to himself as he grabbed the black crayon at his side. He heard Chester walk away, muttering under his breath. He giggled, wondering what he thought the reason was.

Several minutes later, his masterpiece was done. He grinned, thinking that it was the best drawing he'd ever done. He had to show it to someone - Harold! He folded up the paper and headed to the kitchen.

"I wonder if Bunnicula would draw me?"

Bunnicula paused. Harold was talking to someone. He grinned as he put the pieces together, and he waited just outside the doorway, listening.

"That's not the point, Harold. I swear, it's like he's obsessed with me," Chester said. Bunnicula silently snickered to himself, picturing the expression he probably had.

"Maybe he has a crush on you," Harold suggested. Bunnicula's eyes widened, and he grinned, waiting to see how Chester would respond.

"Come on, Harold. Be serious."

He barely held back his laughter. Oh, this would be  _great_. He strolled in casually before Harold could reply, waving and chattering in greeting. Harold seemed to understand him, as always, and waved back. Chester watched him warily, and Bunnicula bit back a smile.

He unfolded his picture and showed it to them, grinning and waiting for their reactions.

"Aww! That's adorable!" Harold said, and Bunnicula beamed. He looked at Chester's face, and  _oh boy_...

His jaw was dropped, his eyes were wide, and Bunnicula swore he saw a blush under his fur. He giggled, the sight making him feel tingly.

"Bunnicula. What... Is this?" Chester asked, turning his gaze from the picture to the artist. Bunnicula beamed. Harold looked at him in confusion.

"I think it's a picture of Bunnicula giving you a kiss."

"I can see that, Harold!" Chester groaned. Bunnicula caught sight of the blush turning even darker before Chester covered his face with his paws.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I want to know  _why_ he drew it!"

Bunnicula giggled, this was so much fun! He gave Chester a flirty wink, and the cat only let out a miserable moan. Bunnicula folded the paper and handed it to Chester.

"No! I don't want it!"

Bunnicula held back a laugh, and chattered something in gibberish. Chester looked at him blankly, and Harold spoke up.

"He asked if you want the real thing."

With some sort of weird shriek, Chester snatched the picture from Bunnicula and bolted from the room. Bunnicula burst out laughing and fell to the floor, almost unable to handle the combination of  _hilarious_ and  _adorable_ that he had just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my dears, is WHY I prefer the idea of Bunnicula having a crush on Chester, versus the idea of them as an established couple. I mean... I think this is what would happen... I'm sure ya'll have your own ideas but heck since I haven't seen any other fics...
> 
> Anyway, the end!


End file.
